THE ACCIDENTAL DIVA
by blowkiszezatmeii
Summary: With her demanding career as a beauty editor for a major women’s magazine, super-successful Gabriella Montez hasn’t had the time for dating. Untill she meets sexy, smart writer Troy Bolton.


**THE ACCIDENTAL DIVA**

_**DISCLAIMER!: I OWN NOTHING AT ALL!!!**_

_**W**__ith her demanding _career _as a beauty editor for a major women's magazine, super-successful Gabriella Montez hasn't had the time for dating. But after five years of flying solo, she's finally ready for love…or at least lust. So when she goes to an improv performance with a group of friends and meets sexy, smart writer Troy Bolton, it's all she can do to keep from ripping off his clothes. Despite their mutual attraction, they manage to curb their carnal impulses and agree to meet the next day at Gabriella's favorite bookstore. As soon as Gabriella lays eyes on Troy again, her libido kicks into high gear, and she realizes she's not going to be able to hold back her lustful urges any longer…_

**Between the Shelves**

It was 1 p.m. on Saturday and a bright, gorgeous day in the West Village of Manhattan. Gabriella hurried down Christopher Street, late for her date with Troy. She still didn't know him very well and had no idea whether or not he was reliable. Hopefully, he wouldn't forget their date - it would be a waste of a killer outfit.

Gabriella looked hot, if she did say so herself. After much deliberation, she decided on her "accidentally sexy" look. She wore a flirty yellow minidress, a little jean jacket, and cowboy boots.

When Gabriella strode into the shop, the place was pretty much empty. She quickly scanned the room and spotted Troy in the entertainment section. He'd shown! She sneaked up behind him and tapped "Pretty well," he said, his eyes giving her a not-so-subtle once-over. "Yellow is a great color on you."

"Thanks." Gabriella smiled; already feeling flushed just standing next to him. She wondered how she was going to keep her hands off him.

Troy raised an eyebrow at her. "So, why is this your favorite bookstore?"

"Well, I love old bookstores. And I'm obsessed with biographies, especially about divas."

"Who do you consider a diva?" he asked.

Gabriella thought carefully about her answer. "Hmmm. A woman with a lust for life, who has epic love affairs, a glittery career. A woman with, well, balls."

"So, what's your favorite biography?" troy asked.

"Oh, Elizabeth Taylor. She was beautiful. She had great loves, ruined marriages, won Oscars. All of her husbands went broke buying her the world's most expensive jewelry. How do you get eight men in a row to do that?" She grabbed one of Elizabeth Taylor's biographies from the shelves. "Look at this woman she's flawless!" The cover showed the icon with a huge bouffant hairdo and major cleavage.

"I find it hard to believe that you don't know how to make a man do whatever you want." He grinned.

"I have my little tricks," Gabriella replied with a coy smile.

"So what do you want right now?"

Gabriella took a deep breath. His scent kept distracting her. She wasn't sure if she should admit that all she wanted was to take him right then and there. One last time, she tried to force herself to hold back, but it was no use. It had been so long since she'd been with a man - so long since she'd let down her guard. "I have to have you," she blurted, staring at his biceps. "Now."

"I'm all yours," he told her in a deep, darling tone of voice.

Billie impulsively grabbed his muscular arm and playfully bit it.

"Damn!" Troy said, as the salesgirl looked at them curiously from behind the register.

"Oh, I hope I didn't hurt you." Gabriella smiled, her heart racing. She normally wasn't so forward, but for some reason, she lost all control around this guy.

Thankfully, he didn't seem to mind. Troy shook his head and grabbed her hand. He led her down an aisle to a corner of the store. "You're driving me crazy," he whispered then put his hands on both sides of her face and kissed her. His kiss was slow and deliberate. He sucked her tongue, tasting it, then bit her bottom lip. Swept up in the heat of the moment and losing all rationale, Gabriella grabbed the back of his shirt, wrapped one leg around him, and began to grind her hips against him. Her head fell back, and Troy trailed kisses up her neck before whispering in her ear, "Let's leave before they kick us out."

**In the Backseat**

Inside the cab, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Before she knew what she was doing, Gabriella had slipped off her jean jacket and was letting Troy run his hand over the thin fabric covering her breasts. He kissed her nipples through the dress and slowly moved his other hand up her thighs. Gabriella let out a moan and the mortified cab driver almost ran through a red light. He began yelling at them in broken English, but they were so consumed by lust that they didn't care.

Gabriella pushed up Troy's shirt and caressed his sculpted chest. Unzipping his jeans, she found him, rock-hard and huge. Her knees went weak and she slid down onto the floor of the cab.

Troy groaned as Gabriella took him in her mouth. He leaned back, enjoying the wet pressure of her tongue. Gabriella teased him with long, tantalizing licks, sending waves of pleasure through his body. Just when he was on the brink, the cab came to a halt in front of Gabriella's building. She quickly slid back up on the seat and put her jean jacket on again, while Troy collected himself and zipped his pants. He paid the sweating cab driver, and they hurried inside her apartment. "Time to take this inside," Troy murmured to Gabriella.

**Between the Sheets**

With their lips still locked, Gabriella somehow managed to find her keys and open her apartment door. They stumbled onto the couch, passionately tearing off each other's clothes as they went. Troy laid down on top of her, covering her soft, curvy body with his strong, lean one. He slipped his hand between her thighs and felt her grow wet beneath his fingers. He ran his tongue along her body and flicked it inside of her. She uttered a low groan. Boldly she grabbed his face and pushed him into her most sensitive spots. Troy continued to run his tongue against her until Gabriella couldn't stand it anymore. "Take me now, Troy," she panted desperately.

Troy pressed his chest against her heaving breasts. Gabriella gasped as he slid just the top of himself into her. Then, he sunk in deeper and deeper until her body ached with anticipation.

"How much do you want?" he asked her.

"Everything. All of it," she begged.

"You sure?" Troy Asked.

"Yes, yes!" she squirmed beneath him.

Troy ifted Gabriella's legs back toward her shoulders and plunged into her as far as he could. He thrust against her, slowly at first, than faster and faster. Gabriella arched her body against his, crying out as she neared climax. Troy kept going until she let go - and then seconds later, he did too.

Afterwards, they lay on the couch, sweaty and breathless. Troy turned to Gabriella, tilted her chin up, and kissed her softly. She lightly stroked his arm and began to smile. Who knew a date in a bookstore could lead to such a steamy afternoon?


End file.
